Truly Evil
by Shasa Perino
Summary: Ginny is on trial for the murder of over one hundred people. Will she be found guilty? [rated for mild swearing and murder]


Truly Evil 

**Shasa Perino**

**Disclaimer:** All characters/places/things/whatnot that you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing. :-P

**A/N: **I was feeling very evil, so I wrote this. The character on trial is truly not a Death Eater, in my opinion (in the series), but for this story, (s)he is. Got it? Good.

My heart is pounding. I remind myself not to speak to them. They, after all, want me in Azkaban. I'd rather be killed than go _there_. So, if they sentence me to live there, I **will** grab my wand and blast my head off. Right then and there. Oh, and there's no chance in hell that I'll hand them another Death Eater. Nuh-uh. No way. Just to free myself of this agony? You've got to be kidding. I'm a strong little girl. They ain't got nothin' on me.

"Virginia Weasley?"

I raise my head from its current position.

Don't talk…

I open my mouth.

Don't talk…

I close it again.

"Ginny?"

Oh, gosh, no. Tell me it's not true.

"Ginny?"

It is. Mummy came to see my trial.

I'm sorry, Mum!

"Ginny?"

This time it's daddy. Oh, dammit. I bet Percy, Ron, and all of them came.

"Aww, c'mon Ginny. Speak to us. _Please_. For me."

A shiver runs up my spine. Oh, why did he have to come?

I can't resist his voice. I open my mouth, but I catch myself just in time. I don't want to give them the pleasure of making me squirm.

Harry, I'm so, so sorry, but I just can't do it. I won't do it. I will not talk.

"Virginia Alexis Weasley, look toward me!"

I want to say, "Cornelius Fudge, you bastard, I'm not gonna do a damn thing you say." Instead, I just bury my head in my hands.

"_Virginia_-"

He is cut off by someone. A young girl. Oh, it's just Hermione. "Mister Fudge, she's just a fourteen year old girl. She couldn't have known better, and I highly doubt she actually was the murderer…"

"I, too, highly doubt something, and that is your theory. She was caught red-handed once before and she even admitted it!"

"Mister fudge, that was three years ago!"

I am crying now, though no one can see my tears.

"Miss Granger, I would highly advise you to, in the words of a Mr. Snape, _hold your tongue_!"

Mr. Fudge is right. I am guilty. Of murder "in the first degree" as Muggles call it.

I'm rocking now. Back and forth. Back and forth…

Hermione, Mum, Dad, Harry…why do you all have to be such imbeciles? You and I both know that I'm guilty. Innocent until proven guilty? Hah! Guilty all they way, baby! But you're never gonna find out, are you? 'Cause I ain't gonna tell you. Fools, all of them…

I killed…over a hundred people. I deserve to go to Azkaban.

Let's see, there were the professors… All of them. I killed all of the teachers. And, hmm… Oh, yes, probably about thirty Unspeakables and about another thirty Aurors. That makes about eighty all together. Who else was there? All of those nosy prefects. That makes about ninety. About ten more ministry members: ones that were too smart for their own good. That included Perce and Dad, but I couldn't just off and kill them. That would hurt me, too. I'm sure there were others, but my mind can't keep track of them all.

Back and forth… Back and forth…

Don't talk… Don't speak…

"Ginny, come forward. **Now**."

I am suddenly in front of Mr. Fudge. I don't know how I got there. I don't remember my feet moving back and forth. I don't remember the sound of my Muggle pants swish-swishing back and forth.

"Open your mouth."

Why?

"Ginny, come now. **Open your mouth**."

I wish I hadn't decided not to talk. 

Fudge mutters something. My mouth springs open… Hmm, I guess I forgot about a certain thing called magic.

I killed all of them. All of them! I work for Lord Voldemort now. I am never coming back to the good side.

Something was just poured down my throat. Smells like… Rotten eggs mixed with week old milk. It burns my tongue. It tastes like, hmm, is it vomit? Yes, mixed with boogers. Ugh. I know this taste. It's a truth potion.

"Who murdered Albus Dumbledore?"

Lie, dammit, lie!

"Me." My voice is monotone. My face is expressionless.

I hear gasps. No doubt from Mummy and them.

"How…why?"

"How?" I hear my voice ask. "Why, I used a basilisk, of course. Back in first year, I was doing that of my own will. Tom didn't need me to help him." Inside, I gulp, but outside I just continue talking. "I remember how to get down to the chamber. I found the second basilisk. I shrunk it and carried it with me everywhere." _Shut. Up!_ "I showed it to all of the teachers. And everyone else I killed. They had no idea. They didn't know that that was the last thing they'd ever see. Poor them."

Only two words had any emotion in them at all, and they were the final two. That emotion was sarcasm.

"Now, Ginny, why would you want to do such a thing?"

Don't you _dare_ say it, Virginia.

"To please my Lord. Now that Albus Dumb Door, as we like to call him, is dead, my master may rule the world."

I become limp and fall to the ground. I want to beg for mercy, but that would only make my punishment ten times worse.

I hear my voice shake. "Good-bye Mother."

"Ginny!"

Now a guard's. "Stay back, Ma'am."

"No!"

"Ma'am!"

"No! Get out of the way!"

"Stupefy."

I let out a sob. There's a thud. Probably just Mum…

A voice clears its throat. Fudge's. "Virginia Alexis Weasley, I sentence you to life in Azkaban. Guard, give me her wand."

The guard that stunned my mum hands the Minister a familiar stick. My wand…and it's being snapped in two.

"So much for that plan," I mutter. I surprise myself. That was meant to be a thought, not a sentence.

"Excuse me?"

The potion hasn't worn off yet. "I was going to kill myself with my wand if I was sentenced to Azkaban."

"Mr. Fudge?" It's the guard.

"Erm, yes. Ginny, I believe that I wasn't finished with your sentence."

You what!?!

"The next part was if there were any death threats, that you shall be submitted to the…Dementor's Kiss."

I fall onto the floor. I'm numb with shock. Not…not the Kiss! I'd rather spend my life in Azkaban! Please, oh, gosh, please let this be a dream!

~*~*~*~*~

Dammit. It's not. A hooded figure is standing in front of me. Lowering its hood. It looks more repulsive than I thought possible. Its skin is grey, and it stretches over empty eye sockets. Its mouth is like a cavernous hole. Its breath smells more putrid than ever before. I just want to curl up into a little ball and die, right this instant.

Good-bye, world.

**A/N: **Ooh, I'm evil, aren't I? The description of the dementor is taken from my other story, Love Finally Revealed. It's really good. You should read it. You know, this was just supposed to start out as having Ginny go to Azkaban, but the more I thought about it, the more I liked being more evil. So I was. Nyah.


End file.
